It's kind of a funny story
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: I don't exactly know where I was going with this until Aphrodite came into the Writer's Room and threatened to destroy Solangelo and ultimately my Will to live. [sea what I did there] (OFHORSE YOU DID) I shall now stop writing summaries for the sake of your being sane.


Nico stared at their intertwined fingers, and breathed in the energy that flowed as Will gave a gentle squeeze.

"You're sure about this?" He heard Will whisper into his hair. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"They're my friends, Will. My family. I can't forever hide from them." Nico marvelled at how perfectly he fit into the crook of Will's neck if he leaned in, and how warm Will's body was. "Plus, you're quite the charmer. I don't think they can hate you."

"Oh?" Will quirked an eyebrow. Nico laughed quietly, snuggling in closer, relishing the smell of the blonde boy. _Sunshine and fresh wood,_ He though dreamily, _And campfire_.

They sat in comfortable silence, Will slowly pulling Nico on to his lap and playing with the wisps of hair that fell out of place. Nico listened to the _thump-thump-thump_ underneath Will's flesh, his mortality never once flickering, promising never to leave. He licked his dry lips, and leaned up to place a kiss on Will's jaw, then on his neck before nuzzling back into him.

"Will," He said,fidgeting with the hem of Will's shirt.

"Hm?" He could feel Will's throat just above his head, gurgling a tune faintly.

"I love you."

He felt the Son of Apollo stiffen behind him momentarily, his fingers freezing in his hair, and the song stopped. He could hear Will sucking in a bit of air out of shock and he could feel Will's heartbeat raising ever so slightly, he could swear Will became a tad bit warmer and even glowed a little. He played with the fingers that rested protectively on his, ignoring all these little changes, but awaiting hopefully for a response.

Finally he felt Will relax, his hand tightening back into Nico's, fingers playing with his hair. He summoned enough courage to turn and look at Will, whose eyes stared down at him, a faint blush covering his cheeks as he responded.

"I love you too, Nico," Will's voice was down to a whisper. "So much more than you know."

Warmth flooded into Nico, elation and happiness making him want to laugh till he cried.

Nico didn't dare take his eyes away as Will stared into them, the calming blue changing into silver and reflecting the lazy evening yellows, goldens and oranges in his eyes. He didn't care about the rest of the world; he wanted Will to see him, for his flaws and imperfections, to love him and stay with him forever.

Will gently placed a kiss on Nico's forehead, looking at him fondly as Nico turned back to snuggling into his chest, savouring the moment.

He plucked out the little piece of lint from his own shirt as Will rested his chin on his head.

"One day, after I'm done with college, we'll move into our own house," Will tells his boyfriend.

"And getting married." Nico added, grinning hopefully.

"And get married." Will let loose a laugh, a little nervously. "Can't wait for the honeymoon."

Nico swatted his chest playfully as Will winked at him, both of them trembling with laughter.

* * *

"These two are _so_ adorable!" Aphrodite squealed. "WRITE!"

"But I feel a little sleepy..." Tasha groaned. "I need a little break."

"WRITE, MORTAL!"

* * *

"So, um. Will and I are dating," Nico announces, squeezing Will's hand under the table.

Percy looks up and his spoon freezes halfway to his mouth, eyes blown wide. Annabeth continues eating like she's been expecting this, and she smiles a little, giving Nico a thumbs up.

"Oh, Will and I are just friends!" Leo squeaked, in a horrible impersonation of Nico from a while back. "Stop bugging me, guys!"

"Shut up, Leo," Nico blushed, flicking mashed potatoes from his plate. Leo ducked but ended up knocking his plate over his own head as he went down.

Piper gave him a fist bump and made Jason give her fifteen dollars. Percy started choking, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Frank gave a polite "Congrats, man!" And Hazel hugged the living Hades out of the two of them.

"Will Solace is Nico's type!" He grabbed Will's shirt by the front, shaking the poor medic back and forth. Nico grained and massaged his temples, and everyone laughed. "What do you have that I don't?!"

"Um...blonde hair?"

Percy froze and realisation dawned on his face. Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes behind him, fear written all over her face as her boyfriend ran past him and slammed the door to Aphrodite Cabin.

"Will...what have you done?"

* * *

"Done!" Tasha squealed.

"Of course it isn't. Get back to work and stop trying to create abrupt endings." Aphrodite calmly filed her nails.

"But-"

"MORTAL DO MAH BIDDING ALREADY OR ELSE IMMA KILL SOLANGELO,"

"If you ruin it your favourite ship is lost," Tasha whined.

"I'm taking away your will to live. Now write!"

"NO!" *smashes laptop against wall*


End file.
